


Meet (not so) Cute

by woojinshands (jumpolcult)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Otabek Altin has Anxiety, Otabek Altin-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Otabek just wanted to eat at his favorite restaurant and talk to his favorite waiter in peace, so why is there a beautiful blonde boy yelling at him?





	Meet (not so) Cute

**Author's Note:**

> do people even read yoi fics anymore

Otabek tugged his hood further over his face, not quite equipped to face the harshness of the incoming cold front. He sighed, a bit in exasperation, but mostly in relief when his favorite restaurant came into view. 

He stepped in, and went to his favorite table. It was a bit sad, being a single seat, near the back corner, that faced the window. It was always empty, and Otabek loved it. 

You see, Otabek liked to watch people, however he did not like to interact with them. He didn't mind interacting with his favorite server here though, Yuuri. He was every bit as anxious as Otabek, and it was oddly comforting. 

He froze a bit when a pair of slender legs clad in black, ripped jeans blocked his view of the floor. This wasn't right. Had he come at the wrong time, wrong day? Was Yuuri sick? In all the time Otabek had came to this restaurant, Yuuri had not failed to be there.

Had he gotten tired of Otabek? Of him stuttering over saying "water" and "the usual"? Had he quit? Had he-

'Ya, asshole! I'm trying to take your fucking order.' The blonde roared and Otabek's eyed snapped to his face. He was stunning, and very, very angry.

'I'm sorry,' Otabek whispered, sitting straight and looking back down at the menu he didn't need at this point.

'Speak up asshole, I can't hear you.' The boy snarled, sounding far too frightening for his floral doc martens and his wool cardigan.

'I-Is Yuuri here today?' Otabek asked, not realizing how rude that sounded until it slipped from his lips, and berating himself silently after.

'That's me, asshole. Katsudon's in the back arguing with the old man, can I just take your fucking order?' He sighed, sounding more annoyed and less angry.

'Black coffee, p-please..' He whispered, if only a bit louder, but the blonde seemed satisfied, nodded, and walked away. 

Otabek got so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Yuuri coming over, with his regular order and coffee.

'Hey Otabek! I'm sorry, I was busy earlier... Yurio wasn't too hard on you, was he?' Yuuri said soothingly, sitting across from him.

'Ah, i probably deserved it... I couldn't even talk properly.' He said with a self depreciating lilt of his lips. He shook his hood when Yuuri starter to protest, and dug in.

When he finished, Yuuri appeared again. 'Tell him I didn't mean to be rude, if it isn't too much trouble.' Yuuri purses his lips, and nods. Otabek gets up, wipes the non existent dust off his pants, and heads for the door.

_______________

'What the hell is his problem?' Yuri spits as he barges into the kitchen. Viktor and Yuuri share a look.

'Who are you talkubg about, Yurotchka?' Viktor asks, almost sympathetically but mostly amused.

'That douche with his hood on! Inside! Who the hell does that?' He seethes, giving Yuuri the simple order.

'Yurio, we've talked about judging people before we even get to know them, haven't we?' Viktor said, condescending as always. Yuri sighed and sat on the counter their bags were meant to go on.

'He is a regular, Yurio. He's been coming here for years, we don't wanna scare him away now.' Yuuri said, sounding like he knew more than he was letting on. Yuri squinted skeptically.

'He wouldn't speak the hell up! He reminds me of Katsudon when he first-' Yuri paused, went over to the window, and looked the man. Eyes on the floor, hands shaking, though it could be from the cold, which wouldn't be surprising, seeing the man only had a hoodie and jeans on.

Yuri felt like a bit of an ass, not gonna lie.

'You take his shit, Katsudon.' Yuri sighed, handing Yuuri the coffee as he grabbed a plate of something else, Yuri guessed it was the man's usual.

'Will do, Yurio. Also, I hear he likes chocolate.' Yuuri said with a wink, and went to go give the man his order.

Yuri sighed and cracked his knuckles. He wasn't their head pastry chef for nothing.

_______________

'Hey, asshole!' The blonde boy shouted as Otabek was about to walk out the doors. He turned around and didn't say anything, not wanting to piss the boy off further. 

'Katsudon said you liked chocolate, and I felt like an ass for earlier so... Take this!' He said, and thrusted a take out contained in Otabek's direction. Otabek eyed it skeptically, but reached out a still trembling hand to grab it. He blinked, and nodded at the boy, trying to say he was grateful without actually having to.. say it.

'Hey!' The boy shouted again, Otabek stopped. 'If you aren't wearing gloves and a coat next time you come in here I'll kick your ass!' Truth be told Otabek was a bit put off by the threat, but when he realized his hands were shaking, though not entirely because of the cold, he almost smiled. He did need to stop forgetting his coat, too...

He put the box gently in his satchel, stepped outside, mounted his bike, and drove off.

________________

'We raised him so well Yuuri!' Viktor cried clinging onto his fiancé, and Yuuri nodded and patted his head consolingly.

'You didn't do shit!' Yuri yelled, a bit preoccupied watching the guy drive off on his _motorcycle._

'Does our Yurotchka have a crush?' Viktor cooed, moving to pinch his red cheeks.

'Like hell I do!' He yelled, swatting at Viktor's grabby hands. ' And even so he's probably scared of me...' He trailed off, quieter than before.

He saw Yuuri shoo Viktor away, and come to stand next to him.

'I'm not gonna say what you did wasn't rude but, you've never even interacted with the guy before, how could you have known? There's a reason I was his only server all these years, Yurio... But you apologized, in your own, special way, and if I know anything about Otabek, it's that the man can't hold a grudge.' Yuuri smiled.

_Otabek, huh?_


End file.
